


The Microfic Meme: Aithan

by cinemascope



Series: The Microfic Meme [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brotherly Love, Crack, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Twincest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinemascope/pseuds/cinemascope
Summary: 10 microfics, each 10 words, each in a different genre: Angst, AU, Crackfic, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, UST. All of them centre around Ethan/Aiden!





	The Microfic Meme: Aithan

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my Scott/Isaac and Erica/Boyd ones too :)

**Angst**  
  
Between each corpse, Aiden found Ethan crying in the corner.

 

**AU**

When Aiden kissed Ethan, the Nogitsune took him too.

 

**Crackfic  
**

"You're werewolves?" Max asked.

"You two _don't_ fuck?" Ethan replied.

 

**Crossover**

"You fucking that Archie kid?"

"Why, you jealous?" Ethan teased.

 

 **First Time**  
  
The twins craved each other in more ways than fraternal.

 

 **Fluff**  
  
Aiden stroked the soft soles of Ethan's feet, smiling gently.

 

 **Humour**  
  
Aiden felt a sudden pang.

Ethan was using his dildo.

 

 **Hurt/Comfort**  
  
In the morning, for one moment, Aiden's alive. Ethan Smiles.

 

 **Smut**  
  
"Still miss Danny?" Aiden asked, spanking Ethan as he finished.

 

**UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**

As they de-morphed, the twins found themselves naked.

And hard.


End file.
